


Wyatt's Nightly Patrol

by CryptidofTheKeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys
Summary: Wyatt is out for his nightly patrol when he soon discovers there's an unwanted outsider nearby.
Kudos: 1





	Wyatt's Nightly Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Implied murder/Implied Death and Implied Torture

Wyatt was patrolling their property and looking into the woods, he wanted to make sure no outsiders had invaded during the day, and so far… Everything looked surprisingly normal, he was far from done patrolling sure, and even he knows one can invade right now if they so desired, its just rare anyone ever invades during the night, he finds that amusing… How the outsiders can be so scared of the darkness, or maybe… Perhaps its not the darkness itself, its what can be inside the darkness, its what they cannot see that terrifies them, the unknown if you will.

Either way, Wyatt would patrol just in case, he had a lantern in hand, although he did not fear the darkness nor what was inside it, he did need to see however which way he was going, after all… He didn’t want to end up in the deeper section of the woods, now if anything could terrify this man, if anything could ever mortify him, it would be the deeper section of the woods… What he saw that evening… Well, that’s a story for another time, he merely shuddered at the thoughts of the deeper woods and kept pressing onwards, once he finally got to the gate, he went to the two other corners, there was nothing… So no one had broken it again which was good.

Wyatt turned and headed back for the cabin, his patrolling was done, later on he would ask Luke to take care of the next patrol, he listened to the sounds of the forest as he walked back, something about the sounds that the forest made had always soothed Wyatt, calmed him down when he needed it the most, the sounds of the cicadas hollering away, or sometimes the sounds of the rain at night, and even what would be unnerving to most but he loves is the footsteps, the sounds of the crackles of the floor beneath your feet, fall had always made that sound so much better, he noticed the lanterns hanging on the trees in the distance, he was close to home again, however he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard one of the lanterns fall and shatter.

He knew all too well what it was… It wasn’t Alan, wasn’t Luke, and it sure as hell wasn’t Scott… They n e v e r messed with the lanterns unless one of the lights needed fixing, of course their not going to hang REAL lanterns out on the trees, their not stupid, they don’t wanna set this whole place ablaze, the only REAL lantern here is the one Wyatt has strictly for patrol, sure, the fake lanterns aren’t the easiest to manage when the lights go out but they have their ways, he then proceeded to get a bit closer and sure enough, he was right… It was one of t h e m… It was… An Outsider… In THEIR territory, they must’ve came from the other side after he had left, nonetheless… He immediately took a shortcut and walked back to the cabin, throwing open the door which immediately made all his brother’s gazes snap over to him.

Wyatt only smiled and chuckled “We’ve got another one, brothers… Another outsider, in OUR territory… I n v a d e r… Another unworthy soul unfortunately… Came from th’ back way, must'a been after I got to the front gate because I sure as hell didn’t see ‘em…” He motioned for them to follow him, they all got up, grabbed their weapons and proceeded out the door, following closely behind Wyatt who then turned back to face them “Luke, Scott… Assume your positions… Alan, you follow me…” Luke and Scott pulled out their masks, Scott putting on his bull mask, Luke putting on his wolf mask and then walking on ahead, Wyatt put his fox mask on and motioned for Alan to do the same, Alan then pulled out his mouse mask and put it on as well.

“Alan… You’re with me… Just stick close with me brother and you’ll be alright…” Wyatt finished, grinning at the youngest of them all, Alan nodded and followed behind Wyatt who led the way, while he’d one day love to just have a position of his own to go to instead of just following one of the others, for now… He’s just got to listen, he knows the outsiders can be dangerous, can’t be trusted… He’d love to just… Help his family out more than he usually can, maybe one day, just maybe… After they had all gotten into their positions, they waited for Wyatt to give the signal.

(yes, I know their ages are not specified, but I will go ahead n say while im getting those ready- Alan is definitely the youngest of all the brothers)

Scott with his hook and chain ready, Luke had his axe ready, Alan had his baseball bat just in case Wyatt called upon him… Wyatt watched as this person tried to move quietly through the forest, it was hilarious how they tried and expected no one to hear those heavy footsteps, they don’t know how to be quiet in the slightest… He noticed their flashlight waving back and forth, trying to see their way through this place, he noticed how the light from said flashlight immediately went from place to place sporadically, almost as if the person got jumpscared, he didn’t get to see who it was they saw unfortunately but he knew it was one of his brothers, he then watched as they immediately shined their light back in the same spot, there was no one there it seemed as they just looked from side to side in the area, making sure whatever entity they saw hadn’t just moved.

After they stepped a bit closer… Wyatt looked back at Alan and grinned, he got an idea, he also knew Alan wanted to do something… So he’d give him that opportunity, he immediately whispered the plan to Alan who nodded and took off his mask, he still kept his baseball bat with him, Wyatt didn’t want him giving that up just in case something goes wrong, he took Wyatt’s lantern and immediately headed towards the person, putting on a facade of fear, he looked around frantically with his lantern until he stumbled right on top of the person who screamed, it made him flinch back, part of the flinch was just for the act but the other part was real, he heard them call out after they noticed it was a person “O-Oh hey… Were you the one I thought I saw…? You don’t… look as tall…” Alan merely shook his head and turned around, he didn’t have to speak, he knew… That their desperation to get out of here would lead them to follow…

The person called out for him “W-Wait! Come back! I need directions out of here, I’m los-” They watched as Alan disappeared into the shadows, they let out a sigh and proceeded forward after him, he could be their ONLY chance out of this forest! Alan however only kept a steady pace to stay one step ahead of them, not answering when they called out nor asked for directions, after a bit of walking, he finally disappeared into the nearest brush to get out of sight, they immediately began calling out for him to just come back, they were even begging at this point, desperate to get out of here, after a few moments of silence… Alan flinched as he heard them scream, he decided to look back and see who had gotten a hold of them, it was Scott, he had sunk that hook deep into their leg and began dragging them back to the cabin.

Wyatt had finally walked past Alan, with Luke in behind and motioned for Alan to follow, he immediately followed them back to the cabin, he was beginning to wonder… Were they… not proud of him for his display? What he just did? ….They had to be surely, it could just be that they were busy with the outsider right now, they’d congratulate him later …He hoped anyways, after they had gotten back, Luke seemed to be getting very irritated with their screams of terror and pain, outsiders were so… Loud and annoying, Scott seemed to feel the same way as he then let go of his chain and picked them up by the throat, threatening to snap their neck with a single movement before Wyatt got their attention with a finger snap “Brothers, brothers! E a s y now… Don’t wanna kill 'em just yet… I’m sure y'all are e a g e r for some f u n, right?” Luke and Scott both nodded, this also had made Scott loosen his grip on their neck.

Wyatt then looked back at Alan and he seemed to notice something as his mood shifted, he looked back to Luke and Scott “Go ahead n’ have y'alls fun, there’s somethin’ I gotta do… Just try an’ keep this one quiet, alright?” The pair nodded, Scott immediately covered their mouth to prevent anymore wails and pleas from escaping, they then dragged the outsider into their cabin and shut the door, after that, Wyatt had turned back to Alan and gently gripped the younger one’s shoulders, taking the lantern he had held and setting it down beside them momentarily “Alan… Ya did wonderfully brother, your such a smart boy… I’m so proud of you…” Wyatt hugged Alan close, giving him a few pats on the back which Alan quickly returned, a smile formed on his face, he couldn’t be happier… To hear that Wyatt was so proud of him, he felt tears running down his face and a few small sobs escaped him.

Wyatt gave him some more pats on the back as he continued to embrace him, “Shh shshsh… Ya did a great job… Ya’ve grown so much… You’re gonna keep on til one of these days, you’ll be makin’ the plans for us, in fact… Once Luke and Scott get done, Imma tell them all about what'cha did…” He still continued to hold Alan close, the younger brother didn’t seem too keen on letting go right now anyways, despite how he was crying, the happiness and relief was just too overwhelming for him, to know that he made Wyatt THAT proud of him, after a bit of them just casually talking and Wyatt joking around to lighten the mood, Luke and Scott both opened the door, Luke was the one to speak albeit his voice was raspy and deep “It’s done…” this made Scott nod and then Wyatt was smiling, something about his smile would seem unnerving to… well, the outsiders I’m sure.

Wyatt then pointed to Alan “Oh b o y, do I got a story to tell y'all right now” He then began explaining what Alan had did, sure he did make the plan but Alan put a lot of effort into that one act, the outsider had followed him so blindly… Like a lamb to the slaughter! Wyatt chuckled at this, waiting for Luke and Scott’s reactions… Luke actually smiled and looked at Alan “Ya did good…” Scott only gave a grin, a nod, and a thumbs up, he wasn’t much for words which Alan had always understood… His smile grew even wider, the whole f a m i l y was proud of him… Even though he does know what he did was fairly simple, to know he’s capable of doing something even like that is satisfying to him, he gives both Luke and Scott hugs who immediately hug back and give him some pats on the back as well, after the group hug, Wyatt immediately got their attention.

“Now, how’s about y'all go ahead n’ dump the outsider into the deeper woods before it gets any later… Just remember brothers, don’t stray, and absolutely whatever you do… Don’t go into the deeper woods yourselves, just dump the body there an’ that’s it, ya hear me?” Luke, Scott, and even Alan nodded, then Luke and Scott went inside to retrieve the body, meanwhile Alan went along with them to help them out some more, Wyatt stayed behind, picking up his lantern once more and grinning wildly, another outsider… Terminated… And he couldn’t be more happier about it… He headed inside and shut the door behind himself, he wasn’t worried about his brothers disobeying him, or not coming back, so… He was going to be turning in for the night…

(this isn’t going to be TOO terribly long, its sorta just like- a short simple story to get these lads set up, nothin more, nothin less- I do gotta clarify, the masks they wear don’t cover their entire face, hence why Alan can see their smiles, or they could see his- in a way their animal masks are kinda like masquerade masks, they don’t cover their ENTIRE face, just the upper part if that makes sense, hope y'all enjoy this tho and these characters- im really proud of them tbh and there’s only more to be added and developed with these lads, I also gotta say- I didnt wanna focus on gore for this one, so that’s one no torture is REALLY just like- put out there, like there’s hints and indications of it once they get inside the house, but nothing t o o graphically described- I wanted to focus on the main characters here)


End file.
